


Everyone Fantasizes About Their Best Friend, Walt

by ivyleagueLT



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyleagueLT/pseuds/ivyleagueLT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray loves two things, the sound of Walt's voice and the sound of Walt's voice when he is talking dirty about Brad and Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Fantasizes About Their Best Friend, Walt

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of awful, in my opinion. I'm writing a GK street kids!AU and I got stuck so I wrote this in an attempt to write myself out of a block. Didn't work so well. Also that may very well be the absolute worse summary I have ever, in my life, written.  
> Don't hate me for this.

“Come on Walt, do it for your Ray-Ray,” Ray whispered into the side of Walt’s neck before licking up and down the space that his voice just brushed over. Ray had been asking for almost two weeks for Walt to talk dirty to him about Brad and Nate and tonight he was determined to get it to happen.

“Why Ray? Am I not enough for you anymore?” Walt pushed Ray back just slightly, rubbing his nose against Ray’s cheek.

“You know I love you Walt, but I really love it when you talk dirty to me, especially about those two. It’s just so nasty hearing it come from your sunshine spewing, overly happy fucking mouth.”

“You are nothing if not persuasive Ray Person,” Walt conceded which earned him a bite to his inner thigh. “Mm, what do you want to hear Ray,” Walt reached down between his legs to grab Ray’s face and bring it up closer to his own, “do you wanna hear about how Brad no doubt teases the hell out of Nate, licking and biting until his hole is swollen and Nate is nearly sobbing? Or would you rather I tell you about how Nate rides Brad so hard neither of them can walk for days without getting turned on thinking about it?”

“Fuck Walt,” Ray breathed hot and hard against Walt’s lips, foreheads pressed together.

“I know want you want baby,” Walt looked Ray in the eye, bottom lip worried between his teeth. “You want to know how Brad chokes Nate with his cock, shoves it so far down Nate’s throat his eyes water and he gags helplessly around Brad.” The accompanying sound Ray made was not human. He wasted no pretense is shoving the hand that was once buried in Walt’s hair down the front of his boxers.

“It always starts out slow, Nate on his knees in front of Brad who is seated on the bed. Nate slowly pulls Brad’s cock out of his pre-come stained shorts, stroking him from base to tip until he is fully hard. Then he plays with just the head, swirling his tongue slowly around the tip, flicking underneath the crown. Brad is barely hanging on as he pushes Nate’s head down completely over his cock. But Nate’s ready for it, ready for the feeling of Brad going almost too far but still enough for him to breathe, for now.” Walt’s hand comes to rest over Ray’s furious stroking, slowing him down almost completely as he continues on, “But of course Brad is having none of that after being teased so much by Nate all day. Getting text messages all day about how Nate was touching himself thinking about Brad’s hands all over him, sending him pictures of his cock, angry red and his swollen, balls heavy with just a little peak at his pink hole stretched impossibly tight around a plug. The accompanying message saying how Nate wished it was Brad’s cock splitting him open and hitting his prostate so hard it whites out his vision.”

“God fucking damnit Walt, fuck.” The sight of Ray unable to form coherent sentences because of his words was almost enough to get Walt off alone. Ray tried valiantly to thrust up into Walt’s fist quicker but Walt’s grip was strong and he would tighten it almost painful enough for Ray to give up altogether.

“Beg me for it, Ray. I bet Nate begs Brad all the time. I bet you wish it was you on your knees for Brad, his cock sliding across your lips just enough to tease you with the taste of him but not letting you have it. I know you would, Ray, you’re such a fucking cockslut you wouldn’t think twice about giving up anything to have Brad’s huge cock shoved down your throat, choking you. Fucking slut.”

Ray’s eyes glazed over entirely as he fought and lost against the current of his orgasm. He pulsed hard and hot all over Walt’s fist and onto his thighs. Walt stroked him through, tugging and twisting at the head the way he knew would drive Ray’s orgasm that much harder, making it so much stronger. He barely had to wrap his hand around his own cock as he stroked himself to Ray’s blissed out face hovering over his own. He came with a shout of Ray’s name before their lips met in a crushing kiss, Ray swallowing each of Walt’s cries.

“Shit, homes,” Ray was rendered speechless for the second time that night, “how the hell do you come up with this shit?”

Walt just smiled up at Ray as he watched him roll to his side on the bed, “Nate is a very talkative and descriptive drunk.”


End file.
